Saiki and Yet Another Transfer Student
by LetTheChaosEnsue
Summary: Someone who actually respects his space, and actually acknowledges his responses? What? That's unheard of, no wonder they spend so much time together. (In which, Saiki gets a real friend, who doesn't force him into things he doesn't want to do.)
1. Saiki And Yet Another Transfer Student

Note: This is a Shit Fic, I was very bored and I don't really care that Saiki is out of character half the time. This is me, needing to write my own fluff because I haven't found any I like.

Disclaimer, Enjoy and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue_

* * *

Saiki sat at his desk, surrounded by the people who have self-proclaimed themselves as his friends, his head pounding with a headache from the penetrating thoughts of his peers as they verbally discussed _yet another_ transfer student.

Some of the girls commented on how attractive he was, and the guys noted that he was an athlete. Hairo mentioned that he was a top student at his last school, and an all around great guy.

Teruhashi- _When he sees me, he'll go 'oh wow' and notice what a perfect girl I am._

Kaido- _Another ally to fight against Dark Reunion._

Once everyone was seated, the teacher came in and had the new student introduce himself. Writing the characters on the board, he turned around and introduced himself. "My name is Rai (RYEE) Tomiichi, I am very excited to get to know all of you."

"Would you like to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked.

Rai flinched, and violently shook his head. Saiki's mind was flooded with images of bullying and ostracism at the same time. "No thank you," he said.

"Alright then, you can take the seat next to Saiki-San."

The boy nodded and moved toward him, a kind and fond smile on his face toward Saiki.

_Good grief, I feel like my head is gonna explode. And this kid has his trauma on repeat._ Raising his hand, the psychic said. "Shima-Sensei, may I be excused. I'm not feeling well."

With permission, Saiki got up left, returning his shoes before teleporting home. The pain in his head was slowly ebbing away as he lay on his bed in silence, then his parents started shouting about how much they loved each other. _What a pain._

Thinking of the best place to go, he teleported to the quietest place he could think of. The Orfield Laboratories in Minnesota, staying there for so long he broke the record. It was only 45 minutes, so staying there for three hours in total silence was easy for the psychic.

As soon as his headache had left him, he went home and did his homework for the following day, then almost considered wearing his telepathy blocking ring the next day.

_No, I don't want to be jumpy around everyone. I'm curious about Rei, he seemed as though if he shared anything about himself, he'd be bullied again. Good grief._

The next day, class started with Aiura dashing to her seat before she was marked late. The new transfer student, did. Aiura gave Saiki a harsh stare and projected her thoughts toward him. "_Don't be rude, and don't mess this up."_

"_What are you talking about?" _He asked her telepathically while trying to pay attention as well.

"_You'll find out, just pay attention to the lesson_," she gave him a wink and a smile, then turned back to the lesson.

_Good grief._

He focused on the lesson, doing his best to ignore the loudest of the thoughts.

Teruhashi was obsessing over the situation that had played out in the halls before class…

She'd walked up to Rei, flashed a smile and flipped her hair and he simply nodded at her. She couldn't believe he didn't say 'oh wow', and now she was almost as obsessed with him as she was Saiki, though it would only be a matter of time if he didn't say it soon.

Kaido was now convinced he worked for Dark Reunion, because when some of the others discussed Teruhashi, he noted that he didn't find her attractive. 'Not that she's not pretty, she's just not… my type.' He'd said.

Hairo was pumped for PE, apparently the day before he bested everyone in basketball. He was excited to have a 'worthy opponent that rivals even Nendo'.

Auira was repeating exactly what the teacher said over and over as loud as she could, by the end of class Saiki just wanted to get his lunch and sit in a quiet place.

_With everyone obsessing over Rei, I can barely hear myself think. Although maybe Teruhashi will finally leave me alone if she's got someone else to be upset at… what's the big deal with 'oh wow' anyways? _

As soon as he got his food, he found a safe place to teleport and went to the roof. Taking a deep breath he sat down and gave a small smile to his coffee jelly.

Then the door to the roof opened and out walked transfer student, Rai Tomiichi. His dark blue hair matched his dark eyes, but his smile was as bright as the sun as he walked up to Saiki.

"Hi Saiki, I know you like to be alone, but would it be alright if I join you for a bit. I wanted to talk to you."

Rei- _I really hope he lets me stay, but I'd really hate to bug him._

Saiki was pleasantly surprised. So far, his thoughts matched what he said. He wanted to see if this would continue so he gave a firm nod and gestured next to him.

The smile as bright as the sun brightened, his eyes lighting up too.

_What did I do?!_

"Before anything else, I wanted to let you know that I talked to Auira…"

_Great, what did she say?"_

"...I asked her about you. And she said to just be honest. So I will be…"

"What are you…"

"I was wondering if you're queer."

._.

"What?"

He felt like his mind flatlined. Nothing registering except that question. Never before had the psychic been so… sumped.

The boy across from him sat tense, cross legged, with his lips pressed tight. "What I mean is I'm gay… and I thought you were… well I think you're really cute, I was wondering if you were gay, because I was hoping I could date you."

_What a pain, why me? How in the world am I cute? Am I queer? I've never thought about that. I don't even know this guy. At least he's being honest, I don't really even need to read his thoughts._

Saiki slowly shook his head. "No… I'm not gay."

Rei's smile fell, and his eyes dimmed significantly. Though he nodded. "Alright, I understand. Auira said you'd probably reject me, and I honestly didn't expect much to come out of this."

Rei- _Great now he's gonna tell everyone and I'm going to get bullied again. _Flashes of cruel words, fists, and trash being thrown at him flooded his head. _But maybe…_

"Could I still be your friend? I haven't had a real friend in years."

"Well, I'd rather…" he paused.

Rei- _I knew it._

"I understand. You like being alone…" He stood up and started walking toward the roof door. "I won't bug you again."

_If I don't become his friend, Auira will be mad, then that will draw attention to me. But if I do, than having him around might bring more attention… good grief._

"Wait…" he sighed, dropping his head. "Meet me in front of the school, you can walk home with me… as friends," he felt it necessary to add.

Not that the added bit made the boy's smile any less bright. "Awesome! I can't wait to get to know you… Oh! And don't worry, I promise I won't do anything awkward. I'll do my best to not make you uncomfortable."

"What do you mean by that?"

Rei's smile fell a bit. "Because I just told you I have a crush on you and I'm gay."

"Oh, uh… ok."

He left and Saiki sat a bit shell-shocked. _He only said I was cute before -if that's not weird- then he adds that he actually has a crush on me. What am I supposed to do with that? What a pain._

It took a while, but he'd convinced Nendo and Kaido to go ahead without him. He'd found that it was only Auira and him that knew about Rei's romantic taste, and it was obvious he didn't want that information spread.

Rei ran up and stopped beside Saiki, bent over and started panting. The psychic gave him a look, asking if he was fine.

"That girl… Teruhashi?" Saiki nodded. "Stopped in front of me and started posing. Then a huge crowd gathered and I had to make a run for it and not get squished in the mosh pit."

Saiki couldn't help snickering, nodding. "'The perfect pretty girl', it seems you and I are the only guys immune to her 'charms'."

He stood straight and they started walking. "I about got beat up by a Teruhashi cult because I said I didn't think she's attractive."

"The more you ignore her, the more she's gonna pursue you."

"Really?"

Saiki nodded. "She's been trying to get me to say 'oh wow' for years."

Rei laughed, it was a kind laugh that would cause others to join in. "So if I just say 'oh wow,' she'll leave me alone?"

"Don't give in," Saiki said, Rei laughed in response.

Rei- _This is going really well, but it won't take much longer to get home..._

"Hey! I've got an idea. I'm having lots of fun, but I don't want to go home yet. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

The psychic liked that the boy was being completely honest and genuine, and while he would like to go home and relax. He was also having fun. So he nodded.

"I've got a huge sweet tooth, do you know any good places?"

Saiki gave a rare smile nodded more vigorously, taking the lead of direction.

"What's your favorite dessert?" Rei asked as they sat down in a booth at the coffee house.

Saiki pointed to the coffee jelly on the menu.

"I've never had that, I'll try it today."

… About five minutes later …

"Oh my gosh this is so…" Rei paused his outburst and did his best to control the next outburst of laughs trying to escape him. Snickering with a red face as he watched Saiki across from him.

_He's so cute… look at his face! He looks so happy and peaceful, awe he's so adora… NO! Bad Tomiichi, you promised him you wouldn't dote on him like your crush! But he's so cute… BAD! _Rei took a deep breath, _alright you need to be honest. Auira said that he doesn't like it when people are fake. Does that mean I need to tell him when I think he's being adorable though? Should I tell him, even though I promised…_

Saiki stopped eating to stare at Rei, not that he noticed. He was too busy with his internal panic. He sighed, rolling his eyes, deciding to help him out.

"Is everything ok?"

Rei dropped his head on the table, with a resounding ***THUD***. Talking with his face smashed into the furniture. "No…" He tilted his head and looked up at Saiki like a sad puppy. "You just looked so cute and happy eating your jelly."

"Look, you don't have to tell me everything that goes through your head. I know you can't just shut off your emotions, and I'm glad you're trying to respect my decision, just… don't hurt yourself."

"Why are you nice to me?" Rei asked lifting his head.

The other was taken aback by the question. His face confused.

"At my last school, the first person who found out that I'm gay spread the word like wildfire. Everyone was awful to me. Then I go and do a gutsy thing and confess and you're still being nice." He said it so quiet, like if he said it out loud it would change.

Saiki only shrugged. "Everyone's different, no one should be made fun of for it."

Rei smiled, "Thanks."

He paid for both coffee jelly's and they walked home, enjoying the calm silence.

The next morning Saiki sat while being pestered by everyone around him. Nendo wanted Ramen, Kaido wanted something about Dark Reunion, Teruhashi asking about hanging out, Kuboyasu was asking about motorcycle stuff, Hairo about something for a festival.

His eyebrow was twitching, and he was about to throw Nendo because he'd been poking his shoulder (Now his face) for the past five minutes.

Another set of thoughts entered the room…

_What the hell… _"GUYS!" Rei yelled. Everyone surrounding Saiki froze, Nendo's finger pressing his cheek. "What are you doing? Leave him alone, he looks like he's gonna blow a fuse!"

"No, little buddy always looks like this," Nendo said as he removed his hand.

"Yeah, he's just grumpy as usual," Kaido added.

"_What a pain," _Kuboyasu mimicked.

"That's what I'd say if I had people swarming me every morning. And haven't you ever heard of personal space?!" He yelled to Nendo.

"What?" The other said dumbly.

His face fell and he rolled his eyes. "You good Saiki?"

The other looked up at him from his seat with starry eyes. A look that said 'you're the best'.

Rei took his seat next to him and scribbled on a piece of paper, passing it.

It had his phone number and read.

-Let me know if they're bugging you. I like that you're nice, but they shouldn't be doing that to you.

Over the next few weeks, Saiki became really fond of Rei. Somehow, the boy was able to keep his thoughts to himself. The psychic hypothesized it was because Rei was honest with him, so spending time with him became more fun and they spent a lot of time together.

Watching TV, playing video games, trying sweet shops around Japan, joking about the Teruhashi cult, and all sorts of other things. The others started giving Saiki more space, and if they ever pulled one of their stunts, Rei was right there to make them stop.

At one point he judo flipped Nendo, who'd tried to take out one of Saiki's 'hair pins'. Yelling… "Keep your damn hands to yourself!"

When the teacher sent him to the principal's office, he smiled and gave Saiki a thumbs up. The only times he could hear the dark haired boy's thoughts, was when he thought about how cute, or kind, or awesome, or how much he crushed on the psychic.

Over time, Saiki couldn't help but notice how Rei's smile made his eyes shine, or the way his nose crinkled when he concentrated. Sometimes when he ate sweets he really enjoyed, his leg would bounce a million times a second. Or the sound of Rei's laugh, the sound calmed Saiki's mind and made it so that was the only thing he could hear.

During P.E., he was a good sport and encouraging to his team, and supportive when others lost to, and because of him. The way he was when confronting a problem didn't go unnoticed either, he always chose the quickest, yet smartest move. And most of the time it got him where he needed to go.

After a few months, while Rei was at Saiki's house, he decided to tell him.

"Do you know why Auira told you to be incredibly honest with me when you asked her about me on the first day you were here?"

Rei shrugged. "She said you could read people really well and that you don't like liars, and it would just be better if I came out and told you right away."

Saiki nodded. "She's right, because she knows my secret."

"Secret?"

He projected his thoughts into Rei's mind and spoke. "I'm a psychic."

Rei's eyes went wide, and he smiled. "Woah…" he then frowned. "You can read minds… shit."

The pink haired boy couldn't help but smile as he moved to sit on the bed next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you've been so honest I don't need to… except when…"

"When I mentally declare how cute you are and how much I want to date you," he said. His face buried in his hands. "For six months."

Saiki gained a small smile, _he's kinda cute when he worries._

"Don't worry, you're fine. Besides, you're my best friend. So I wanted to tell you my secret."

Rei smiled. "I'm honored… except now I'm really embarrassed."

"Why don't we go get some macarons from Paris?"

"... wait Paris?!" Before he could finish his thought, they were there, just outside a bakery. "Woah! How did we?"

"Teleportation," he smiled. Walking into the bakery.

"Hello, what can I get for you two today?" A waiter asked, speaking French.

"A box of macarons please," Saiki said. The man nodded and the two sat down.

"How did he understand you?" Rei asked.

"I put my words in his head as I spoke, making him think I was speaking French."

"That's so cool… you really are amazing. I…" he lowered his head as he blushed. "I still really like you, and I've only liked you more since we've been getting to know each other.

The other only nodded. Focusing on money in his hand as it disappeared then reappeared as yeros.

"What was that?"

"I traded money for money, equivalent to the value."

"Woah… is there anything you can't do?"

"Walk through walls."

Saiki wasn't going to brag, he could do pretty much anything. So it was simpler to only say he couldn't phase through objects.

The waiter brought them a box of macarons and they dug in, Saiki's face melting to pure bliss at the flavor and texture of the confection.

Rei- _Awe… it's so cute!_

It looked like Saiki's face was red because he was enjoying the food, but really, he was blushing.

"So… Rei, would you consider telling everyone at school you were gay if you got a boyfriend?"

The other shunk in on himself slightly. "You can read my mind, you know what happened at my last school. I don't want that to happen here. So probably not. Besides, people start to act weird when you tell them you're gay. They turn on you, boy's don't want to be in your group because they think you'll hit on them. Girls think you're gross… it gets messy."

"So you would have a secret boyfriend? So as not to draw attention to yourself?"

Rei nodded, his shoulders tight and emotions dark from bad memories.

"Hey," Saiki said. "Smile for me would you? I love your smile."

Rei- _What did he just say?_

"It's so bright and it makes your eyes sparkle. Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?"

Rei- _What is he saying? Is he complimenting me, or is he flirting with me… He wouldn't be teasing me, he's better than that. What is he doing?_

The bluenette was blushing hard, watching Saiki carefully fold the flaps of the macaron box down.

"You ever been to the top of the Eiffel tower?"

Saiki reached forward and grabbed Rei's hand and when the other opened his eyes again, they were above the point civilians were allowed to go. Just below the antena.

Rei stumbled back and gripped the metal. "Ah Shit! Saiki… Heights… I'm terrified of heights," he said. His eye pressed tight.

Saiki frowned. _Not what I was going for, but I can work with this._

The psychic walked over and gave the other boy a tight hug, projecting his thoughts into his mind. "_Don't worry, I've got you. I can fly, so if you fall, I'll catch you."_

Rei slowly relaxed at the other's words and embrace. Cautiously, he opened his eyes to take in the view that is Paris, and a breathtaking sunset. He let out a breath, muttering. "Oh wow."

He lifted his head from Saiki's shoulder and stepped back to get a better look at the scenery.

"When you asked me if I was queer," Saiki said. "I said I wasn't, but only because I had never really thought about it. But since we've become friends, and listening to you think about how cute you think my hair is, or the way I eat coffee jelly, and everything nice you think about me… I've noticed how much I like your messy hair, and your dark eyes that sparkle, your smile that's brighter than the sun, and good grief your laugh, I love your laugh. And how much you care about me…"

Rei- _Oh my gosh, is he… are you saying what I think your saying? Are you queer now?_

Saiki smiled. "Maybe I am."

"_Are you just going to keep reading my mind?" _Rei thought, in a more conversational way, glancing back at the psychic. He was leaning against the rail, still nervous of the heights.

"_Maybe, it's nice and quiet_." Saiki projected.

"_So… if you can read my mind then…_" His thoughts were interrupted as the pink haired boy he'd fallen head over heels for teleported directly in front of him with his lips on Rei's. Soft and gentle lips against his own.

His arms wrapped around Saiki, and the taller psychic pulled Rei closer.

Saiki felt that bright smile pull at the other's lips as his thoughts entered his mind.

"_Will you be my boyfriend?_" Rei asked, via telepathy.

"_Good grief. After all this you have to ask? What a pain." _Saiki smiled, pulling away.

"You're so cute," he spoke. "Just say yes."

"_Yes._"


	2. Rei's A Bit Possessive

I figured one of them would get sick if miss perfect at some point, and now Rei has decided to do something about it.

_Let The Chaos Ensue_

* * *

**Rei's A Bit Possessive**

* * *

Rei was sick of Teruhashi trying to get him and Saiki to gawk at her 'perfection', his boyfriend had allowed him to hear her thoughts, and he realized very quickly why he never allowed himself to say 'oh wow' to her.

Rei walked into class, just as usual. Their relationship still secret from everyone, he sat down at his desk that was scooted closer to Saiki's, and listened to the other metally sighed in his own head. Then Rei reached over and grabbed his hand.

Teruhashi was asking for Saiki to hang out _again,_ and he was simply sick of it.

"_Why can't she just leave me alone!?" _Saiki asked Rei, via telepathy.

"_Because we refuse to acknowledge her beauty in the same way other guys do._"

"So Saiki, do you want to come?" Teruhashi asked.

"Not…"

"Actually," Rei but in. "We'd love to go, if it's alright if I come."

Teruhashi- _Yes! I can get them both to say 'oh wow' at the same time! This is perfect._

"That sounds great I'll meet you downtown then?"

Rei nodded with a smile and a wave.

"_Why did you agree_?" Saiki asked.

Rei smiled at his partner. "_Because, I'm sick of her flirting with both of us. We're putting an end to this!_"

"_What are you planning_?"

"_To expose ourselves to Teruhashi of course._"

Saiki frowned. "_You want to purposely bring attention my way?_"

"Well, _I want __**more**_ _to get one specific person's attention off of you,_" Rei said with a sly grin.

"_Possessive much?" _Saiki joked.

"_Always, love_." He smiled. "_Besides, there's no way she'd expose us. It's not in her best interests to, 'because she's the perfect pretty girl'_," Rei mocked.

"_My you are clever_," Saiki smiled.

Later, their plan was set into action at a mall. Teruhashi tried to get them to gasp at her beauty at a clothing store when she tried on a pretty dress, but was confused when they were telling one another how cute the other was in their own outfits they had chosen for each other.

She tried getting the boys to buy her a heart shaped cake, but they were very distracted feeding each other mochi. Then laughing while cleaning the rice flower off the others face.

Teruhashi thought she'd be incredibly generous and go into the photo booth and take some cute photos for each of them. They turned her down, entered the photo booth and she waited.

Once their pictures came out, she stared at the photo strips, jaw agape.

The first picture was normal enough, two guys and peace signs. The second they were hugging with their cheeks squished together. The third, they were staring at each other with stars in their eyes and the fourth… They were kissing!

Teruhashi- _What in the world, this isn't right. Saiki and Rei… no. That isn't possible. Saiki… gay? Rei maybe, but not my sweet innocent Saiki!_

The two boy's stepped out of the photo booth grinning ear to ear, well Rei was. Saiki just had his neer invisible smirk.

"Thanks for grabbing our photos Teruhashi, Saiki and I haven't done any couples pictures in a while," Rei said.

"Couples?!" The 'perfect' girl neer screeched.

Saiki nodded. "Yeah, Rei's my boyfriend."

Rei winked and put a finger to his lips. "Just don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

She gave a deflated laugh before nodding, eyes dazed.

"What, you don't think I didn't find you attractive for no reason, did you?" Rei asked. "When I said you weren't my type, I really meant _not my type._ Saiki's my type." He gave her a shit eating grin and hugged Saiki.

"Sa… Saiki?" She sputtered.

The boy shrugged, he pulled out a grey beanie and slid it over the boy's messy, dark blue locks and gave the smallest hint of a smile. "Oh wow," he said. "Rei, that hat makes your eyes pop."

Rei grabbed a dark purple scarf the color of Saiki's eyes and draped it around his neck. "This scarf does too, oh wow, you're so cute it in," he gushed.

Teruhashi froze, finger pointed at the boys, eyes twitching and a dark aura filling her before she snapped back to her senses.

"Awe, you two are so cute. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll let you guys alone so you can have your time together," she said. Turning and walking away.

Teruhashi- _I can't believe it, how did I not notice before. I just thought they were best friends, but they're GAY! It's ok, I'll support them. Because I'm the perfect pretty girl!_

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Rei died on the floor of the mall in mad hysterics. After Saiki told him what she thought to herself as she walked away, he was rolling around on the ground even more. Wanting to avoid a scene, he teleported them back to his bedroom. Where Rei kept laughing for another five minutes till he ran out of air.


End file.
